In another Time
by sinceredreamer
Summary: Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was.


"In Another Time"

 _A Yuri! On Ice Fan Fiction_

 _Written By: Sinceredreamer_

* * *

 **NOTE:**

This is the first time I wrote something of another AU. So please bear with this story of mine. I thought of welcoming the year 2017 with feels so I thought of writing a Titanic AU for the loveliest couple in YOI.

For this fan fiction I decided to let Yuuri take on Rose's role making him a girl for this AU then Vitya will take on Jack's.

In this story, Yuuri's parents died leaving her and her aunt a large debt behind a good name. (I decided to kill yuuri's parents because they are a bunch of nice people. So I cannot make them the antagonist. Same goes with Phichit who is a major OOC.) sorry in advance.

Anyway thank you for choosing this trash fic of mine to read. :)

ENJOY~

 **DISCLAIMER:**

This work is for the whole purpose of entertainment. Any resemblance to names, plot or other things are completely coincidental only. The author doesn't own Yuri! On ICE and its Characters.

* * *

 _London, April 1912._

The people were busy running around. Some were saying their good-byes, while some were having their baggage were being checked and while others were there just to marvel at the vessel floating in front of them. But almost everyone had something in common, and that is their hopes of having this voyage change their lives.

If those people had their dreams of having their lives to be better, one person dreads this day to come. For her, this voyage equals to become a prisoner forever.

"Yuuri, we're here." Phichit Chulanont called his fiancée's attention as he escorted her down the car. "Well, isn't it marvelous? The Titanic is said to be an unsinkable ship; that even God can't sink it." Phichit added as he tries to impress the black-haired beauty in front of him.

Yuuri Katsuki glanced up to see the enormous vessel in front of her and said. "Hmm, yes it is quite enormous but The Triton is much faster than that." then she walks toward her maid as she asked for her coat leaving Phichit without a chance to retort.

"My, your niece is very hard to impress." said Phichit to Yuuri's Aunt as he aided her down the car.

"I am sorry that she acts this way, but don't you worry dear she'll get use to this whole thing." Yuuri's aunt assured Phichit as they walked toward the ship.

As they climbed aboard Yuuri's heart sank, for she knows that once this vessel set sail to America she'll become the future Mrs. Chulanont. But what can she do? She has to save the family business. Since it is the only thing her parents left to her before they both died in an accident 3 years ago. Even if it means to sell her freedom, she has to do it.

The clock has been ticking; the tense atmosphere envelops a small portion of the bar near the docks.

"Vitya, how could you bet everything that we have?! If we lose how can I face Sam now that I am penniless?" Christophe whispered as he eyed his opponents.

"Don't worry my dear Chris; if we win we will gain a lot." Said Victor as he puts down one card and draw another.

Viktor looked at his cards once more then sighs.

People inside the bar were watching them as they play poker like their lives depend on it.

"Okay people, moment of truth." Viktor called as he cocks his platinum bangs to the side.

"Chris?" he called his friend as they both gave each other a meaningful look.

"Nine..." Chris said as he puts down his own set of cards, then Vitya nodded.

"Georgie?" Viktor called looking at the black haired Russian on the opposite side of the table.

Georgie didn't say anything but he puts down his own set for them to see.

" _Nikto_ " said Viktor as he looked into Georgie's eyes.

"Nikto" Georgie repeated with the sound of frustration in his voice.

Lastly Viktor called out Michele Crispino's name. All eyes were on him like he has been placed for interrogation.

Michele wanted to win badly for he wanted to search for his lost twin sister who he had heard was living in New York. So as he put down his own set, he was praying that he could get a higher number than Chris.

Viktor smirked and then he said. "No hard feelings, my friends." as he laid out his own set of cards with a loud thud. "Because, people we are going to AMERICA!" Viktor announced as Christophe threw his arms around Viktor.

"Really? A full house!" Christophe shouted in amusement.

"Lads, no one's life will be change if you still stay here. Titanic leaves in 5minutes." said the bar keeper as he wipes a beer mug.

The boys looked into the clock and rushed packing all the money they've won, as they made their way towards the vessel that is about to depart.

They managed to get in on time and they made their way to the upper deck to see the view as they The Titanic departs.

Many people were waving; some waves good-bye to their family, friends, lovers and there are some like Viktor and Christophe waves farewell to the people just for the heck of it.

"Yuuri, please act like a proper lady. Remember the manners you mother taught you and don't embarrass Phichit like what you've done a while ago." said Yuuri's Aunt as she fixed Yuuri's hair in a delicate braid for tonight's dinner.

"There we go, delicate as a flower. Oh Yuuri, my niece. My beautiful niece if you make this marriage true, our lives will be stable once more." Yuuri's aunt added as she peck on her cheeks.

As Yuuri was about to stand a loud knock was heard and her maids opened to see who it was.

Phichit stood there wearing a black suit that makes him more elegant and gorgeous. As he entered Yuuri's quarters his eyes fell as he laid his eyes on his fiancée.

Yuuri wearing a dark blue evening gown which complemented her fair skin making it more translucent, her black hair was put into a delicate braid and on top was adorned with small diamonds that almost looks like stars in an evening sky.

"My dear, Yuuri you look so exceptionally wonderful tonight." Phichit complemented as he took her gloved hand and kissed the diamond engagement ring seating on her finger.

But Yuuri was not in the mood to answer so she just keep silent as Phichit escorted her to the dining hall.

As they made their way to the dining hall, many guests greeted them. Yuuri was complemented and was also congratulated all she had to do is to put on her best smile and thank the people, but deep inside she was already screaming. She doesn't want any of this but she had no choice.

Dinner was served, the food looks appetizing but to her it doesn't taste any better. So she decided to excuse herself, and use head ache as an excuse.

While she wondered outside she suddenly had a realization.

"Why not, end it now?" she thought as her pace suddenly accelerates.

She ran towards the end of the ship, not bothering the cold air that bites her skin.

"If I die, I won't feel this heaviness anymore." Yuuri said to herself as tears suddenly pools from her eyes.

She climbed into the railings and went over the other side holding unto the railings she looked down the black water trying to pull her down.

"Miss!" A loud but soft voice called.

Yuuri glanced back, only to see a tall man with platinum hair whose eyes were blue as ice but they weren't cold. In fact they were warm.

"You don't have to do this!" The platinum haired man tries to reason out.

"How dare you! Tell me what to do or not to do? You don't know who I am or what I have been going through! So please, sir just leave me alone." Yuuri shouted.

It was the first time she did it, and somehow it felt good.

"I cannot leave you alone, I am involved now. If you jump there I have to save you." Viktor reasoned out.

"You know if you jump there you won't die easily. The cold water will slowly kill you. It will feel like thousands of knives stabbing you. You can't think, you can't breathe all you can feel is the pain of the cold water." he added.

This somehow made a Yuuri react a bit. "H-how Cold is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Just a couple of degrees below." Viktor said nonchalantly.

"So what do you say? Come on, I'll pull you back up." Viktor stretched out his hand towards Yuuri which Yuuri reluctantly grabbed.

As he was about to pull Yuuri up suddenly she stepped on the hem of her gown that made her slipped.

Yuuri screamed in horror and panic signaling the other crews of the ship to go where the screaming was coming from.

Viktor pulled her up, and as soon as they both landed on the floor Viktor on top of her. The crew men just got there. So they jump to conclusion thinking that Viktor was trying to do something nasty with the lady.

Viktor tries to explain, but suddenly everyone became quiet as Phichit enters the crowd.

"What on earth happened here, my dear?" Phichit looked at Yuuri covering her with his coat.

"I-I was feeling sick…a-and I thought that maybe the cool air could… umm… could make my headache disappear, so I went here. Then I slip good thing Mr. uhh..." Yuuri glanced at Viktor who was also looking at her.

"Nikiforov" Viktor cleared.

"Yes, Mr. Nikiforov was here star gazing at the moment then he rescued me, he pulled me up then that's how we got into that situation earlier." Yuuri stated.

"If what the lady stated is true then this boy here is a hero then!" said the man who came in with Phichit earlier.

"Well then, Mr. Nikiforov thank you for saving my fiancée." Phichit stated as he pulled Yuuri along. But Yuuri didn't budge and whispered.

"Is that how you treat the man who saved the woman you loved?"

Phichit was surprised and coughed as he looked back to the platinum haired man.

"Well then, Mr. Nikiforov as a sign of my thanks I would like you to join us for dinner tomorrow evening." said Phichit in a slightly mocked tone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."Said Viktor smiling. Knowing fully well what the gentleman was plotting.

"Perfect." answered Phichit looking into his fiancée's face. "Will that be alright my dear?" as he pulled her out of the place no bothering to hear her answer. Viktor just watched them all leave.

The morning breeze was cold but the sun makes the environment a little warm as Viktor sat in one of the benches trying to draw a father and his child who were looking into the sky.

"What lovely drawing, Mr. Nikiforov."

Viktor suddenly looked at the person on his back. There stood Yuuri wearing a light blue day dress still looking at him with sparkling brown eyes.

"Please, ma'am. Just call me Viktor." Viktor said as he stood up.

"I forgot to introduce my name last night. I am Yuuri Katsuki, but please just call me Yuuri." Yuuri held out her hand as a gesture for a hand-shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yuuri." Viktor shook her hand and gave her a sweet smile which made Yuuri blushed up a bit.

"Is it alright to see more of your drawings Mr.-er Viktor?" asked Yuuri eying the brown sketchbook in Viktor's hand.

Viktor smiled and hand the sketchbook into her hands as she sat on one of the chairs. Yuuri opened the book and was amazed on what she saw.

"My word, these are so exquisite." complemented Yuuri as she looks on the drawings. While she was flipping through the pages she suddenly came across a drawing of a naked woman. Yuuri blushed and coughs "Well, well, well… these are something..." then she turned the page and noticed more naked portraits of women. Viktor felt the need to intervene on the lady's thoughts so he suddenly pointed out one of the girl's hands and began.

"I drew this when I was in Paris. I really love her hands, you see they are really beautiful; such slender fingers. But she does manual labor so even if those are slender they have some strength within them."

"Then this…" Viktor turned the page to feature another drawing and starts to tell something more about them which made Yuuri more into the people in the portraits when she suddenly notice how the man had gotten close to her and this closeness made her heart pound suddenly. That sudden thud made her feel nervous so she abruptly stood up and looked at Viktor who was surprised by her sudden movement.

"I-I am here actually to give you my thanks, for giving some sense to me last night. But I got so taken by your work instead and I nearly forgot my purpose for going here." said Yuuri as she looked to the ocean. "You see, I don't really know what to do anymore last night, it almost feels like I am inside a room full of people and I was screaming at the top of my lungs but none of them would like to listen. My heart feels like it is about to burst. That's why I thought of doing that." Yuuri added as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Why, what happened?" Viktor asked in full empathy as he made his way towards Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at him and just sighed as she showed the engagement ring seating delicately on her finger.

"Oh. That's..." Viktor didn't try to finish his sentence.

"I know..." Yuuri sighed as she holds on the railings.

"I wanted to experience more..." she thought.

Yuuri looked into Viktor's eyes and smiled. "How about you, Viktor why are you going to America?"

Viktor stare at the open ocean and answered. "I wanted to see all the beautiful things with these pair of eyes. I wanted to draw many faces as much as possible.

"It must be wonderful to be you? Like, you travel from place to place, experiencing different things. While me..." Yuuri laughed at the thought.

"I get to be stuck in this marriage thing."

"Don't worry, I can show you my world while we travel." said Viktor as he looked into Yuuri warmly.

Yuuri looked at Viktor with a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

"You really would do that?" asked Yuuri.

"Of course, I mean, it wouldn't hurt if a lady like you will know her ways outside the gentry, no?" said Viktor now grinning at her.

"I guess it won't." Yuuri wondered and then let the thought go. "Well then Viktor we have a deal then. Teach me your ways!" said Yuuri without even bothering to hide her excitement.

As they walked along the deck, they both swap stories and rather enjoyed each other's company that they didn't really notice the time.

"Oh! My, I have to go; the dinner party will start soon. You should go and get ready as well." said Yuuri as she looked into Viktor's eyes.

She knew deep inside that she already harbor feelings for the man and she knows he does too. And these feelings are extremely different from what she is feeling when Phichit is concerned.

 **~ _To be Continued ~_**

* * *

 **(A/N:)**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I hope you enjoyed reading this story of mine, I don't really know what inspired me to write this actually. So please do tell me if I should continue doing this..

Sorry for making so much feels in the start of the year. Anyways I hope for everyone's continuous support and love by reading this and commenting xD.

Anyway will post the last part soon.

 **~ Yours truly: Sinceredreamer.**


End file.
